Vinyl Scratch's Honeymoon
by Hector Railway
Summary: Just married, Vinyl Scratch-Turner learns her new spouse is an alien with a Time Machine. To take her on the best honeymoon in history, Time Turner uses his fantastic machine to show his wife the highlights of time and space, with an aweful lot of running to do. Oh yeah, the runnings a given. Pairings: Time Turner X Vinyl Scratch. Onsided Octavia X Vinyl Scratch.


**Vinyl Scratch's Honeymoon**  
_**Prologue**_

"Goodbye everypony!" Vinyl yelled as she waved her hooves in the air. "Thank you all so much for coming to my wedding!"

Vinyl Scratch, commonly known as DJ P0n-3, was currently wearing her mothers wedding dress, surrounded by all her friends and relatives. It was the happiest moment of her life. There she was, the universe revolving around her for that split second as she waited for her brand new spouse to sweep her off her hooves.

Vinyl jumped slight as she was lifted off the ground. Her stallion scooped her up and placed her on his back, to carry her off to their honeymoon.

Vinyl Scratch, or rather, Vinyl Turner, had just married to who she thought was the most perfect stallion in all creation. Time Turner was fun, intelligent, had a nice flank, the whole shebang.

* * *

Vinyl met him two years ago when she needed her DJ deck fixed. He was the town handyman, having moved there from Trottingham a month ago. The guy knew sonics like the back of his hoof, and before she knew it, he has revamped Vinyl's sound-system, deck and the acoustics in her studio. With a screwdriver! For free!

Vinyl, feeling like had played the poor guy, convinced him to go on a date with her, to say thanks. But what Vinyl didn't expect was for the two of them to click so much. So, one thing led to another, date after date, meeting Vinyl's family, becoming an item, social gatherings, T-T becoming Vinyl's roadie, the like y'know.

However, three weeks ago, Time Turner had taken her out to a very a-list club. It was called Oomlout, only it wasn't really, it was just two dots over a _**"u"**_ that wasn't there.

The music was off the chain! All Vinyl's favorite artists were somehow present at that club. And the Dance-floor suddenly cleared, as the lightshow spelled a message on the dance floor.

"Vinyl Scratch, will you marry me?"

Vinyl saw Time Turner behind her with a horn ring, and she jumped into his hooves, kissing him with all her might.

"YES!" She cried, over and over again between kisses.

* * *

So there she was, the rough and tumble mare tying the knot, with the most wonderful colt.

Vinyl was snapped out of her thoughts by Time Turner, who adjusted there positions. Time Turner stood on his hind legs, and carried Vinyl in his front hooves. T-T then began to carry her up a hill, to his house.

'Oh my sweet Celestia!' thought Vinyl. 'I finally get to see his house.'

Vinyl grew ever more puzzled as she saw not a house, but a big, blue box on the hilltop.

"Um, T-T, what's that box?" Vinyl asked.

"Something you need to see." Time Turner said as he kicked the door open, walked inside.

T-T placed Vinyl on the floor, and flashed her a smug look as her pupils dilated. She gasped and ran outside, circling the box several times, looking for some clue as to how this illusion took place.

She walked back inside, stupefied. Time Turner stood in front of her, trying to snap his new wife out of this trance.

"Vinyl? Vinyl, what is it? It's the desktop theme isn't it! You hate it! I know, I know, coral is totally retro, but it was the only one that came free."

Vinyl interrupted Time-Turner's rambling by finally managing to speak.

"What is this place?" She asked, taking off her veil so she could look him in the eye. "It's bigger on the inside!"

"It's my home. It's called the Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, or The TARDIS for short. You're right, it's bigger on the inside. It can go anytime, and anyplace." Time Turner explained.

Vinyl nodded slowly, still processing this information. "How did you…"

"Vinyl," Time Turner interrupted. "I'm an_ alien_, from the planet Gallopfrey. I'm a Time Pony, not an Earth Pony."

Vinyl looked at him. He almost didn't look like Time Turner anymore. He looked so, so, alien now. She looked around, taking in the sides and sounds. For a moment, the sounds just seemed like nothing she had ever heard. But it seemed so…empowering. She sniffed the air. It smelled like everything, and nothing, at the same time. Then it all came back. The time she met Time Turner. The time they went dancing at her favorite club. The time he helped her DJ the wedding at Canterlot. The time they ate ice cream at Sugar Cube Corner. The time he asked her to be his wife. And the time she said yes.

Vinyl suddenly remembered why she said yes. Because T-T made her laugh. T-T made her smile. T-T inspired her to write better music than ever. T-T got her father to like him. T-T was her husband now.

And she loved him.

Vinyl threw herself into T-T's forelegs, and gave him a huge smooch on the lips. T-T returned the kiss, and the two stood inside the TARDIS, suspended in a moment of true intimacy.

T-T finally broke the kiss, and looked into his wife's eyes.

"Vinyl, I am going to see all of time and space, anywhere & everywhere. But all I want to see, is you seeing it all with me."

Vinyl pointed to herself. "Me?" She blushed. "Why me?"

T-T took her hooves, and looked into her magenta eyes with his hazel ones.

"Because you're my wife." He said.

* * *

Vinyl had removed her wedding dress and stored in in The TARDIS wardrobe. Placing her favourite sunglasses on her face, she trotted back into the console room. Vinyl had been given a brief tour, learning the bedroom, kitchen, wardrobe, toilet and main room off by heart. Of course, Vinyl had decided that they would still live in her house, the TARDIS, if anything else, was just _too_ roomy.

She found T-T at the main control Thingy. It reminded her of her DJ Deck, everything so precise to get the desired result.

"So love, I've punched in a fairly standard trip for first timers, but after that we can move to the big sights." T-T said, with nerdish delight in his eyes. He placed his hoof on the _"Jibbely Lever"_

"Are you sure you want to go? I could just take us skiing in the north for a month, if that's what you'd prefer." T-T said, hesitating.

Vinyl kissed him on the lips as she held his hoof, and the two kissed as the TARDIS made the strangest noise in all creation.


End file.
